fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Byard
"}} Byard (ビアード Biādo) was a member of the Dark Guild Eisenwald before its disbandment. Appearance Byard is a tall man with a square-shaped face and dark hair, which is arranged on the front in a flat tuft going upwards. On his face are six distinctive whisker-like things, with each cheek bearing three of them. He dons a simple attire consisting of a zipped, brownish jacket with a large collar over a dark shirt, dark pants and simple shoes. Personality Byard is ill-tempered and impatient, having cried out angrily at a waitress because she was taking too long to bring him his beer. He has the tendency to speak very loudly, something which effectively allowed Erza Scarlet to get wind of Eisenwald’s plan.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 11, Pages 13-14 He seems to appreciate beautiful women, having noted Erza and Lucy’s beauty, but was nonetheless determined to kill them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 14, Page 10 Much like the rest of Eisenwald, Byard despises legal guilds, and is willing to execute the plan to eliminate their Guild Masters;Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 20, Page 10 His dedication to the plan was so great, in fact, that he had no qualms telling Karacka to kill Kageyama, one of their own comrades, to accomplish it, all the while displaying an evil grin.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 16, Pages 4-5 Synopsis Lullaby arc Byard first appears in the pub where Erza Scarlet is resting alongside his guildmates Kageyama, Rayule and Karacka. He angrily and loudly reprimands the waitress for being slow in serving him, resolving to use his Telekinesis to move the beer himself, and then expresses his frustration at Eisenwald not being able to unseal the Lullaby they found. The others tell him not to be so loud, and Kageyama states that he has, in fact, found a way to unseal the Magic, and that he'll return to Erigor in three days with the unsealed Lullaby, much to his comrades' joy. The conversation is overheard by Erza, who, knowing of Erigor's notorious reputation, returns to Fairy Tail and asks the help of her comrades Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster and Lucy Heartfilia in solving the matter as a result.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 11, Pages 13-15 Byard appears again alongside Erigor and the rest of his guild when they take over the Kunugi train station and welcome Kageyama back. Byard congratulates him for unsealing Lullaby.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 12, Pages 20-22 The whole Dark Guild appears again in the Oshibana station, having gotten rid of a group of soldiers sent at them, and taken over the place. They are there reached by Fairy Tail’s group, and Byard is shocked recognizing Erza as the girl from the pub, with Karacka noticing that then the plan’s leaking out was his fault, for talking out loudly.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 13, Page 11 All of them ready to fight the invading group.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 13, Page 19 As Erigor, Rayule and Kageyama leave, Byard, Karacka and the rest of their guild are left to take on Erza and Lucy, with Natsu and Gray having been sent after Erigor. Byard is seen commenting on Erza’s melee fighting style supported by a multitude of weapons, and then, after the woman requips her Heaven's Wheel Armor, he tries to assault her with his Light Magic, but Erza rapidly defeats him with a slash, much to Karacka’s dismay, who has recognized Erza as the strongest woman in Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 14, Pages 2-14 He’s later interrogated by Erza, who demands to know how to nullify the Wind Wall Erigor used to surround the station, but he tells her none of them knows how to. As Erza and Gray leave in search of Kageyama, who might be able to dispel it with his unsealing Magic, Byard calls Karacka, who had been hiding away, and tells him to reach Kageyama. Karacka replies that there’s no way he could help him in such situation, to which Byard sneers sinisterly and tells him his job is much easier than helping Kageyama.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 15, Pages 2-5 Later, as an injured Kageyama is asked by Erza to dispel the Wind Wall, Karacka appears behind him from the wall and stabs him with a dagger, the job Byard entrusted him with being to kill their comrade, in order for the Magic barrier to remain active.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 16, Pages 19-20 Byard is later shown arrested alongside the rest of his guild, all aside from Erigor, who has escaped capture.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 22, Page 6 Magic and Abilities Light Magic (光魔法 Hikari Mahō): Byard seems to employ this kind of Magic, having been capable of creating a bright, elongated sphere around his right hand while he was readying to attack Erza. The effects and powers of his Magic, however, are unknown, as Erza rapidly defeated him before he could strike her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 14, Page 13 Telekinesis: Byard has displayed telekinetic abilities, having been able to levitate beer from a glass a waitress was carrying him into his own.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 11, Page 13 (Unnamed) Quotes *(To himself about Erza Scarlet and Lucy Heartfilia) ''"What can two girls do?... They are both gorgeous though."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 14, Page 5 Battles & Events *Erza Scarlet & Lucy Heartfilia vs. Eisenwald Guild Members References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Antagonist Category:Needs Help Category:Former Members of Eisenwald Category:Dark Mages